Bologna and Whipped Cream
by littlemick
Summary: Sequel to "A New Outlook". Is Gordo cheating on Lizzie?
1. Default Chapter

(I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters. I don't own a purple llama that hops on one leg while yodeling either.)  
  
Lizzie and Gordo could finally be happy with their relationship. Everyone knew, and they were all O.K. with it. So it seemed.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda walked into the Digital Bean laughing, talking and having a jolly old time when Lizzie stopped short and got a curious look on her face.  
  
"Lizzie what is it?" Miranda asked. Lizzie pointed to Gordo sitting at a table with Phyllis Larson. She was sitting close to him, giggling, and playing with her long blonde wavy hair, flirtatiously. "Oh, don't worry about it. They're probably just studying together."  
  
"Yeah," she said trying to convince herself of her friend's suggestion. "Yeah, you're probably right."  
  
"Come on, let's go over and talk to them."  
  
"OK." Lizzie said smiling.  
  
As they started to walk towards them, they both froze in shock. Phyllis had leaned over and kissed Gordo lightly on the lips.  
  
"Lizzie," Miranda paused trying to think of something to say, "there must be a reasonable expla…." Lizzie just ran right out of the building as fast as she could. Miranda slowly followed her, her eyes still on Phyllis and Gordo.  
  
*How could he do this?! After everything we went though to get together in the first place and all the years of being best friends!(animated Lizzie sits in the rain)* 


	2. Phone Conversation

(I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters. I don't own a pink Zebra that eats broccoli either.)  
  
That night Lizzie and Miranda were on the phone and Miranda was getting angrier and angrier at Gordo. "Listen, I'm gonna go over there and throw him down the stairs!" Miranda yelled.  
  
"Miranda, don't get mad. I mean, what if he's innocent?"  
  
"Do you call kissing someone when you have a girlfriend innocent?"  
  
"No, but how do we know there isn't an explanation?" Lizzie tried to make excuses, but she wasn't even convincing herself.  
  
*Why not just say it? Gordo is a lousy, rotten cheater! (a cheetah comes by and growls at animated Lizzie.)*  
  
"Can you think of one?" Miranda asked, frustrated.  
  
"Well……..no actually." she sounded more disappointed than ever before. "OH My Gosh! Gordo's cheating on me!" she started to cry.  
  
"Don't worry, Lizzie. I'll talk to him and set him straight." Miranda said.  
  
"No, don't. If I can't trust him then I guess I can't be with him anymore and it doesn't matter what any of us do, I can't trust him after this."  
  
"I guess you're right. But, what if he apologizes and says how much he's sorry and that he'll never do it again." She was trying to find any little particle of anything to keep them together, because if they had a messy breakup, they'd never be friends again and that special friendship between the three of them would be crushed forever. Or at least that's the way Miranda was figuring it.  
  
"How can I believe that? If he'll see someone else, he'll easily lie to me."  
  
"I guess that's true."  
  
"I know it's true." she started to cry even harder and said "this relationship is probably over." 


	3. Confrontation

(I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters. Nor do I own Little Mermaid Wallpaper.)  
  
The next day in school before classes had started, Miranda saw Gordo in the hall.  
  
"Oh, hey Miran…." He started to greet her.  
  
She pinned him up against the lockers. "Listen, to me Gordo! I saw you and Phyllis at the Digital Bean together and I saw you guys kiss. Now, I just had to tell you that that is the lowest thing you have ever done!"  
  
"I was tutoring her!"  
  
"Save it! You don't just kiss people you help In math."  
  
"First off she kissed me, and second, Lizzie can't know about this!"  
  
"She already knows! She as there too."  
  
"She was?" he got a little scared. "Well, tell her I have to talk to her. I didn't want her to kiss me, she just did. I even told her afterwards that I didn't like that she did that."  
  
"Sure you did. You're only saying that now because you got caught." With that miranda walked away.  
  
At lunch Gordo sat down where Lizzie and Miranda were. The girls automatically stood up and started to walk away.  
  
"Lizzie…" he didn't get a chance to say anything else. She just put her nolse in the air and blew him off. He sat there feeling absolutely miserable. 


	4. Strange Example

(I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters. Nor do I own bananas shaped like apples.)  
  
That night in Lizzie's kitchen, she was trying to do homework, but her mind was elsewhere. Matt walked in with a handful of soap suds. "Hey, tuna breath."  
  
"Matt, go away!"  
  
"Hey, how come you were crying on the phone last night?"  
  
"None of your business!" she snapped as she watched him put the suds in the sink.  
  
"I heard you talking about Gordo. Did he finally wise up and dump you?"  
  
Lizzie didn't want to talk to her little brother about this, but he wouldn't make a big deal out of it, because he probably couldn't care less and she had to talk to someone. *Why does it have to be Matt I spill my guts to?(animated Lizzie knocks over a bucket that says 'guts')*  
  
"Well, I'll tell you and then you'll hopefully stop bugging me about it." she took a deep breath and started to talk "Gordo kissed another girl."  
  
"EEEEEWW!" Matt was quite disgusted at the mention of anybody kissing anybody.  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking. But, ya see, I don't want to break up with him, butI might have to if I can't trust him."  
  
"Did you talk to him about it?"  
  
"Well, no. Why should I?"  
  
"Because maybe there's an explanation. I don't think he'd kiss anyone else. He seems to care about you more than his grades."  
  
"Yeah well not anymore apparently."  
  
"Listen to me, Lizzie. Here's my advice:"  
  
*Matt giving me advice?! I ain't takin' em! (a whole lot of presents get handed to animated Lizzie.)*  
  
"Now, I think if you talk to him, he may just surprise you." he got some meat and a can of whipped cream out of the refrigerator. "See this bologna?"  
  
"Um, yeah." she was very confused at this point.  
  
"Do you see this whipped cream?"  
  
"What's your point?!"  
  
"What do these things have in common?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing."  
  
"That's what you think when you first see them. But, think about it: they're both edible, they both need to be kept in the refrigerator and they're both delicious. You and Gordo are like bolgna and whipped cream. You see them as different and having no connection, but really they are very much alike and always sit right next to each other tin the frige. You and Gordo appear different on the outside, but are really exactly alike."  
  
"What does that have to do with this?"  
  
"You would never cheat on him, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well, since you're alike relationally, he would never cheat on you."  
  
*Hey my dumb kid brother has a point. (the rain over animated Lizzie's head, stops.)  
  
"I guess that makes sense, but what if I would even though I don't think I would?"  
  
"Well, then you have to ask yourself that."  
  
Matt leaves the room, Leaving Lizzie a bit more happy than she had been all day. 


	5. Finding Out For Sure

(I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters. Nor do I own a petting zoo.)  
  
The next day at school, Lizzie was walking down the hall and saw Phyllis walking with Kate and Claire.  
  
"Hey, McGuire!" Phyllis was smiling. "You never told me Gordo was so…friendly." they laughed and walked away.  
  
*That's it! I'm killing her! (animanted Lizzie is held back by a pair of hands.)  
  
Lizzie brushed it off and kept on walking. She saw Gordo at a distance and stopped to talk.  
  
Before she could say anything, Gordo began to speak. "Lizzie, look I know you're upset with me, but you have to know I didn't want to kiss her . She just kissed me and I told her I didn't appreciate it. You do believe me don't you?"  
  
"I don't know." she said hesitantly. "I think I do, but I can't be sure."  
  
"Lizzie, you know I don't like anyone other than you."  
  
"Gordo, I have to think about this some more. This may or may not be just a stupid little thing that I got worked up about, but I need to look into it a little more."  
  
"How are you going to look into it?"  
  
"I'm gonna go right to the source and talk to Phyllis myself."  
  
He looked at her a moment and then said, "OK."  
  
Lizzie walked near Phyllis' locker, but before she turned the corner, she heard Phyllis talking to Kate and Claire, so she stopped.  
  
"How long are you gonna let that little loser think you've stolen her boyfriend?"  
  
"Until she dumps him and we can get back at him for breaking up with Brooke."  
  
Lizzie smiled and walked away. 


	6. Happiness

(I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters. Nor do I own a 3 legged goat.)  
  
Lizzie went back over to Gordo and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and she kissed him.  
  
"Now, I know." she said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, but I trust you and I'm sorry I ever doubted you."  
  
"Thanks, Lizzie."  
  
"Let's walk by Kate and her posse."  
  
"Why?" he gave her a confused look.  
  
She just smiled and took his hand, walking away. As they passed they saw the three girls' mouths drop. Just then Brooke walked up to them. "Hey guys, why are you looking like that?"  
  
"Look at those two!" Kate said pointing to Lizzie and Gordo about 20 feet away, cuddling and giggling.  
  
"So…they always do that." Brooke said.  
  
"Well, you see, we tried to break them up by making Lizzie thinking that Gordo was cheating on her with Phyllis."  
  
"Why would you do that?!"  
  
"Because, we know how upset you were when he broke up with you."  
  
"SO?!" she yelled "Sure, I was upset, but he's not coming back to me, he might as well be happy."  
  
"We thought you'd be glad." Phyllis said.  
  
"NO!" They all began to fight and Lizzie and Gordo just looked over, laughing.  
  
*All is right with the universe. (animated Lizzie sits on the world.)  
  
THE END 


End file.
